


Piggyback

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Caretaking, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Husbands, Hybrids, Ice Cream, Injury, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Taeyong gives Yuta a piggyback ride.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Kudos: 34





	Piggyback

Yuta didn't quite realize what happened. As if in fog, he only remembered running with the ball ahead of the other players when he suddenly lost balance and fell on the grass. Dark mirages appeared in front of his eyes and the boy began to feel dizzy. However, when it stopped, one of his colleagues helped him get up and pain passed through the hybrid's body. The boy whimpered loudly and his eyes filled with tears as his right ankle was pierced with pain. The Japanese sat back down on the grass, waiting for help. A moment later, the coach appeared along with the nurse, and thanks to the help of his teammates, Yuta was carried to the locker room.

There they treated his ankle and it turned out to be twisted. Seeing no other option, the Japanese's coach decided to contact his guardian so that he would take the hybrid home. The boy got a weekly sick note and an order to apply medicament to his ankle. Yuta was depressed that he had hurt himself carelessly, and when concerned Taeyong came to pick him up, the hybrid lowered his head. The man wasted no time and after helping him change his clothes and pack his things, took him on piggyback, leaving the university's locker room.

They walked slowly without talking to each other. Yuta was gloomy and this could be seen because his ears were flat and his tail was wrapped tightly around his waist. Taeyong understood his husband's behavior because he knew how important football was to him, so he didn't want to pressure his beloved and let him rest peacefully on his back.

The Korean stopped for a moment in front of the store and put the hybrid on the bench next to it. Taeyong went inside and returned after a moment with ice creams. He gave one to Yuta and only then did the boy pay attention to him. The Japanese smiled at him and thanked him, unpacking the ice cream. Lee, seeing the young man's better mood, felt happiness and again took him on piggyback to take him home.

While they were walking, Yuta from time to time shared his ice with his husband, and when he finished, he kissed Taeyong on the cheek.

"Thank you that I can always rely on you." The hybrid whispered in his neck, but Taeyong still managed to hear him.

"Until death does us part." The older boy joked and the Hybrid slapped him on the shoulder for being cheesy. Still, he snuggled closer to his back, wrapping his fluffy tail around the Korean's shoulder.


End file.
